1.22 "Mining and Fighting" Update
The 1.19 "Mining and Fighting" Update comes directly after the 1.21 "Substance Update". It intensifies mining and fighting, and please read that and the Redstone Remake to understand all of the things on this page. *Horse armor will become craftable again. *Related page: Noble Gas Cores *Related page: Catalyst New Weapons Laser Turret *IB=Iron Bars, D=Dysprosium Ingot, I=Iron Ingot, V=Vanadium Ingot A laser turret is a weapon that needs to be mounted. It can only be mounted on fences and solid blocks. A turret has 16 power setting (from red, least powerful, to violet, most powerful). It runs on redstone. *Damage from the laser per half-second is the wattage divided by 250. Longbow Minecraft has a bow and a crossbow. A longbow is similar to a crossbow, has 1.5x a crossbow's durability, and can be enchanted with the same enchants a crossbow can receive. * S=String, I=Stick, R=Iron, T=Tripwire Hook, O=Osmium Nugget New Shields There are now wooden, stone, iron, gold, and diamond shields. When 1.19 comes out, all shields will be converted to iron shields. To make a shield, place wood planks everywhere except for the top-middle square, and the bottom corners. The top-middle square is the tier material. Throw Tool Ability For this to work, a player must hold a tool in his/her hand. He must hit both mouse buttons at a time. It is possible to combine potions with weapons. Just put a potion and a sword together, and it will merge! Attempting to merge a potion and a tipped sword will remove the effect and will place the new effect, but on a grinder or anvil, the effects combine with only a glass bottle left. Merging tipped swords on a crafting table doesn't only kill non-common enchants, it also kills all status effects placed on the swords. An anvil will NOT do all of that; it will merge the status effects and the enchants. Any common status effects (same level) on the swords will combine times as well. When a tool is thrown, it takes 2 durability points off the tool and it hits the opponent with 2x the melee damage. It will bounce off with a restitution coefficient of 75 and will land a block like an arrow. When the tool hits the person, the status effects on it will all transfer onto the victim. Also works in a dispenser. Armor If the tool hits armor, it will lose 3 durability instead (4 for diamond or higher, 2 for leather) of 2. Status effects will not fully infiltrate the person, depending on the armor point count. The armor will lose more durability. Distance When a person throws a tool, the tool will experience bullet drop of one block after traveling for 9 blocks, times 1.25 for every level of Strength. The drop distance is divided by 1.25 for every level of Weakness. Flamethrower A flamethrower is a Minecraft weapon that uses things that are heavily flammable. It can shoot flames up to 5 blocks away. Fire from an unenchanted flamethrower is orange. It can do 4 HP of damage per 1/2-second and can light a mob on fire. Every Power enchant upwards strengthens the damage rate by 2 HP/1/2-second (2 hearts/second). Max: 7 hearts damage per half second. A fuel in a flamethrower will run at its furnace efficiency divided by four to get running seconds. (Coal: 2s; Lava Bucket: 25s) Coal blocks are most efficient. * A flamethrower with Power I spews yellow flames. * A flamethrower with Power II spews bright yellow flames. * A flamethrower with Power III spews white flames. * A flamethrower with Power IV spews bright blue flames. * A flamethrower with Power V spews concentrated blue flames. Alkali Water Glass Grenades An alkali water glass grenade (AWGG) is a new ranged weapon. A player can throw an AWGG by hitting the left mouse button. The grenade will fly 10 blocks before falling one block due to gravity. The distance is multiplied by 1.2 for every level of Strength and divided by 1.2 for every level of Weakness. An AWGG can be made with sodium, potassium, rubidium, or cesium. They can be shot out of a dispenser. Explosions from AWGGs have 4.5 times less blast than expected, but still have the ratings and stats below: AWGGs cannot be stacked. They can also be made with potions to give status effects. * M=alkali material * B=bottle used to make bomb New Tool Materials Osmium (from 1.21) Osmium is very similar to Filaton in that osmium tools have a mining rate of 1.4x diamond (filaton is 1.3x). Osmium tools have a durability of 2764. Damages Armor Note that osmium armor slows player down by 3%. Iridium (from 1.21) Iridium is the most similar thing to osmium. Its durability is higher than osmium, but the damages are a bit less than osmium. Iridium tools have 3101 (2x diamond) as their durability. It mines at the 1.35x diamond pick speed. Damages Armor Hyprite Hyprite is only obtainable with Filaton-tier stuff discovered. Hyprite tools have 5824 durability. Hyprite pickaxes mine 2.05x faster than diamond. Damages Armor * Any tool thrown at hyprite armor will take 3 durability points off the tool and has a 8% chance of erasing a random level of enchantment off the tool. Tiering All materials have a mining tier. A tier can be Wooden, Stone, Iron, Diamond, Filaton, and Hyprite. When an article says "can be mined with iron pick or up" means "iron tier and up." The materials below may make picks, if in the update. The picks are ranked by relative tier. Wooden Tier * Wood * Gold Stone Tier * Stone Iron Tier * Iron * Copper (possibly from 1.18) Diamond Tier * Diamond * Uranium * Plutonium Filaton Tier * Filaton * Netherite * Osmium * Iridium Hyprite Tier Just hyprite. Category:Fan Made Updates